Denim Eydie
by Terrible Twins
Summary: I apologize, the legal ages and such are all americanized. Sorry! This was started totally out of bordom. On pause. AU. OC/Charlie BY BERSERK
1. Chapter 1

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, so this is my first story that i wrote in the Harry Potter world. It's not too bad, but i apologize if it's a little random at parts.**

Clumsy-Mutt: I think it's good! Though, you do stray here and there.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Thanks... I think? Anyways, please enjoy! Oh, and remeber, my fur hates flames.**

Clumsy-Mutt: *rolls eyes*

**cat-Gone-Berserk: *grins evily***

Clumsy-Mutt: Don't forget that you don't own the characters.

**Cat0Gone-Berserk: I know, I know. Thanks for the reminder. Ahem... I do not own, or will i ever own, J.K. Rowlling's characters. I only own the idea and Denim.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Now you can start the story.

**Cat-Gone-Bersek: Thanks _'mom'. _Have fun!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Boys, come out here and help with the bags!" Mrs. Weasley hollered inside the house. I was shivering out in the snow with her and three other teens. We were at the Burrow and I had no flipping idea as to where I was other than that. You see, I'm a muggle as the magic folk call us without magic. I had been minding my own business, sitting in my 'home' of a corner in the subway black track station 13 when the three teens standing near me now ended up getting into a magic fight with some weird guy with translucent hair. I ended up getting tripped over and soaked with ice water, ice not yet fully melted sliding down my spine under the shirt, and dragged away with them so the 'bad guy' couldn't hurt me.

Then, I was pulled into this odd blue car and we flew, yes it was a flying car, to this weird house they called the Burrow. I was then yanked from the car and found myself standing in the snow drenched is water, that was by this point a thin layer of ice coating my skin and worn old clothes, watching 6 boys of various ages walk out of the house after a woman, guessing their mother, ordered them to.

No one was talking to me and I wasn't about to speak any time soon. The one boy, who had black hair and was the cause of my being wet, had asked if I could speak at all. I was too cold, confused, and pissed off to answer. The girls, one with frizzy brown hair and one with red hair, had insisted on helping me and dragged me with them; I didn't know whether to thank them or to be angry at them as well; I chose to be passive on their part.

"Come dears, inside out of the cold. Ginny, put some water on for the tea and Hermione and Harry get some blankets down to warm you up." I was ignored, not news, as everyone did what they had to do. I walked over to the wall where wood was piled high and sat down, huddled in a small ball away from the wind.

I was surprised when a few minutes after everyone was done working that two of the boys, twins, came out to drag me inside. "You know, it's warmer inside the Burrow. How about coming inside?" one asked.

"We're Fred and George. I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George. Do you speak at all?" I didn't respond, only stared down at the snow under my feet.

"She seems shy; or she's mute."

"I say both; let's just carry her." They picked me up, one at my legs and the other at my arms. I squirmed and they dropped me on the ground in front of the fire place. I had managed to nail one in the mouth and the other in the gut with my head. Once they dropped me, I scurried to the far corner away from everyone. I had a temper, but I knew better then to mouth off, especially when my jaw was basically frozen shut. "Bloody hell, she got me right in the pressure point."

"My gut feels like I'm about to hurl." They both turned green and bolted out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley came over to me and I pressed into the wall and sunk further down into the floor. "It's alright dear; we aren't going to hurt you. Ginny, bring me some tea for the girl. Harry, a blanket and be quick about it. The girl looks like she's starved to death. I'll go make you something to eat, alright?" I stared at her for a second and nodded a little. When Ginny, the red-head girl brought me the tea I shook my head disgustedly.

"You don't drink tea?" I shook my head and hid my face in my legs. They were drawn up into my chest and my arms wrapped around them held them in place. The guy with black hair brought the blanket over and draped it around my shoulders, after I moved a little away from the wall of course, let's not get stupid.

"Is she going to talk at all? If not, then why even bother helping her? This is so stupid." I didn't say anything. If that's how they saw things then fine, I was out of there. I stood and let the blanket fall. I walked towards the door and was stopped by one of the boys. "Let her go, she obviously doesn't want the help."

"Percy, where is this coming from? She needs help and we are going to help her." The boy that stopped me turned his attention down at me. "Ignore him; he's just a selfish git. You need to get warm, come on." He took my arm gently and pulled me to the couch in front of the fire. He pulled the guy named Percy off the couch and motioned for me to take his place. "I'm Charlie, second oldest. Bill the oldest," he motioned to a man leaning against the fire place, "Fred and George are next, and Ron the youngest boy. Ginny is the youngest of us all and the only girl. Hermione and Harry are friends of ours. Ginny and Harry are a couple as are Hermione and Ron; just to clarify. The twins have their girls in Diagon Ally at their store. I swear Percy is Gay and Bill is married."

I smiled up at him, my first smile in years. I normally didn't get along with people but I really liked Charlie. Percy on the other hand, he was already on my 'I will kill you if you try anything' list. Not somewhere anyone that knew me wanted to be.

"Come dear, you need to eat something. Can you tell me the last time you ate?" I didn't respond. It's not like I didn't trust the woman, she was growing on me and fast; I was just embarrassed. The last time I had eaten anything descent, like not trash, was when I had found a 5 dollar bill last month and spent it at McDonalds for 5 days; one meal a day. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. Come on, eat up."

"Yeah, Mom's cooking is great. Dig in before the twins get out here, they're like, what's it called, that muggle thing that cleans; a Varcum, I think?"

"No it's vacuum, now eat your food." Hermione scolded.

I ate slowly so I wouldn't get sick. I remembered what happened otherwise. I had eaten my first burger so fast last month that I almost lost it had it not been for my ability to prevent throwing up. My gag-reflexes were for the books. I was able to eat almost anything. Unfortunately, that meant I ate very odd things now. Everyone was staring at me by the time I was halfway through my plate full because they were all ready for their seconds, the twins for their thirds. I stopped eating, nervous and wary of their staring.

"Um, you can eat faster than that, you know. We won't think anything disgusting, well, we won't say it anyway." Fred said, confusion written of everyone's face but Mrs. Weasley's and Harry's.

I shrugged and went back to my slow eating. The second I felt a feeling of satisfaction, I dropped the fork and sat back watching everyone finish. Charlie was the first to notice my watchful gaze. "Are you done?" he asked, setting his fork down. The twins looked at my plate still with some food on it. I nodded and the twins grabbed for the plate. I jumped at the suddenness of it, leaning away from their hands and almost fell off the chair had it not been for Harry's arm catching me from my left.

After everyone was done, I saw them all leave the room and Mrs. Weasley, start to clean up. There was a large stack of plates that she was taking small stacks off of that caught my eye. I picked the large stack up for her and carried them into the kitchen. She kept trying to shoo me out saying that she would do it but I wouldn't budge. I stood in her way and cleaned everything before she could say anything else.

"Dear, you cleaned those better than magic and faster too. How did you do that?" I shrugged, enjoying my silence. Why speak when you don't have to? "Well, you'll certainly come in handy when we go to headquarters. You will be coming of course." She sounded like I had no say in the matter so I didn't argue.

I walked back to the corner I had been in before and stayed there, quietly. It was hours later that I saw everyone making their way up the stairs to go to bed. No one had told me where to go, what to do, or to leave, so I just stayed in my corner. Wrapped in the blanket that had been left there earlier, I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Alrighty, I am posting this chapter as a distraction so, yeah, enjoy!**

Clumsy-Mutt: We do not own any characters.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Only Denim is mine.**

* * *

recap:

I walked back to the corner I had been in before and stayed there, quietly. It was hours later that I saw everyone making their way up the stairs to go to bed. No one had told me where to go, what to do, or to leave, so I just stayed in my corner. Wrapped in the blanket that had been left there earlier, I soon fell asleep.

Chapter 2

"Dear, wake up, we have to go." I opened my eyes to the sight of Mrs. Weasley hovering over my face. I got up and shook my head to get my long hair to fall at least a little straighter. Running my fingers through it to comb it out a little, I walked over to where everyone else was standing, waiting for me. "We will eat when we get there so come along." I nodded and waited to be told what to do next.

"I'm not taking her, not if she won't talk." Percy was being an ass once again; or was that a git? "Have Charlie take her, he seems to like her enough."

"Watch it Percy or you'll find yourself in deep trouble." I was seeing a red haze around Percy, but thought it was nothing. If it turned really red, then there was a problem. You see, I actually see red when I'm mad. If I'm just really annoyed at someone or slightly mad, then it's just a haze. But if it turns to a thick red or all I see is red and them while everything else is really fuzzy, then I blow my top. I've actually done some major damage before because of it. Such as, throwing someone into a jukebox and sending them to the emergency room. That one ended up with him hospitalized for three months and me in a mental institution for anger management. No one stood up for me because all they saw was me throwing the guy. They had missed the part where he had violated me and tried to rape me, in the bar!

"Charlie, please take her. Percy, I'll be talking to you later." Charlie took my arm and it felt like we were sucked through a tube. I felt my stomach drop and the room change into a dining room with a huge table in it. At the table sat a group of men and another woman. "How do you feel, dear?"

I turned to smile at Mrs. Weasley and nod. "Hi," I looked back at the table. "I'm Tonks," the girl notified. "And this is Mad-Eye," she motioned to a big man with a crazy eye, "and Remus," waving at the man next to her. "What's your name?" everyone looked at me, waiting. I cowered into a corner and slid to the floor. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"No, she just won't talk." The three new people looked at one another before staring down at me. I squirmed and wished I was invisible. They all gasped and stood, their chairs knocking to the floor. I hid my face in my knees and waited for them to scream at me.

"She can do magic without a wand. And becoming invisible, amazing." The one called Remus noted. I looked around and saw Charlie cautiously walking towards me with his hand out. He kicked my foot and apologized quickly. "Charlie, be careful; Tonks, dear, try to get her to show herself."

I closed my eyes and tried to become visible again. "There she is, she didn't even move." I opened my eyes and looked right into Charlie's. "I think we should get rid of her. She'll bring nothing but trouble." I looked at Percy, come on whom else would say that, and saw the red deepen a little.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and changed into something else. Then we can get you something to eat." Tonks helped me of the floor and up some major stairs. We stopped in a very small room with two beds in it. "This is normally Charlie's room when he stays here, but it'll have to do for know. It'll be cramped with two, but we don't have any more room. Now-" I wanted more room and saw the walls widen and a plush carpet take the floor over. Tonks stared. "Well, never mind that comment. Lets tackle that hair of yours first and then get you cleaned up."

I was cleaned and dried an hour later and Tonks was staring at me with a towel wrapped around my body still. "We need clothes for you now. Think of what you want in your mind and I'll make it happen." I did as I was told and soon I was wearing a black body fit top with no sleeves that let my midriff show and dark colored camouflage cargo pants set loosely on my hips. Black ankle socks kept my feet from the cold floor and my long hair fell to my lower back, held up in a high ponytail.

"Wow, can I get something like that, I love it." I looked to see Hermione and Ginny in the door way. I smiled at them and clasped my hands behind my back. The bellybutton piercing glinted and my necklace that I let no one see hung at the base of my neck where everyone could see now that the old shirt was gone. My black and silver cross and the '09 high school ring that sat with it shone in the light coming from the old lights of the house. Yes I have been through High School. I managed to make it through because the guy is charge of those sorts of things made it happen for me. I had befriended his sons and their friends, so he hooked me up. I was top of the school and the most popular with the guys, yet the chicks hated me with a vengeance. Oh well, win some lose some.

"Charlie is going to love this look on you," Ginny smirked. I looked the question at her and she clarified. "Come on, Charlie has a little, thing, for you. It is so totally obvious."

"I have to agree with Ginny." Hermione tossed in.

"I noticed that too. He seemed to get really pissed when Percy spoke like that earlier. By the way, what is up with that boy? He never acted like that before." I was watching the three girls talk, and before I knew it, Mrs. Weasley was calling us down for breakfast. I walked out first and basically skipped into the kitchen, super happy to be clean once more. It had been years since I was clean. Actually, the last time I was clean was the last time I had smiled.

The second I walked in the door, Ron dropped the pan he was putting in the sink and all eyes were on me. I was ready to back out when Tonks and the other girls pushed me into a seat next to a gapping Charlie and Harry. Ginny shut Harry's mouth and Hermione was quick to scold Ron. The meal went similar to the dinner last night. I ate slowly, didn't talk, and once I felt the satisfaction I stopped and watched everyone else. The twins, seeing me stop eating grabbed for my plate, sending me to jump another foot in the air.

Percy scoffed, "If you're going to jump every time they reach for your plate, then why don't you just eat everything you take?" he sounded rude and I was getting pissed off at his attitude. Everyone was ready to snap at him for me, but I lost it. I was seeing too much red for safety of those that were actually nice to me, so I decided t stand up for myself.

I slammed my hands down on the table and saw all of the knives raise and point at him. "That's it." I yelled. "If you want me gone, then tell me to get lost, stop hinting. You are being rude for no reason and I am seeing too much red around you that if I don't stop you or leave you'll end up dead. Now tell me, is that really what you want, because it's going to happen if you don't shape up real fucking quickly. I'm pissed, I have finally talked for your lame ass, and I'm really close to killing you. Stop making these rude comments and tell me what you really want from me."

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: I'm going to have to stop here. My Opa died about an hour ago (May 29, 2009) so this was kind-of a distraction but I can't do it anymore. I hope you all cherish what you have, because it won't always be there in the future. Please, no flames. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, cpter 3 up and at 'em.**

Clumsy-Mutt: You are so crazy. Don't forget the...

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: May I have a minute, stupid mutt. Anyways, I do not know or will ever own J.K.'s characters. Denim is mine though so... back off!**

Clumsy-Mutt: No claws, Berserk. Wait, did you call me stupid?

**Cat-Gone-berserk: Um... no... enjoy, BYE! *runs for life away from Mutt***

Clumsy-Mutt: Berserk! Enjoy... *chases Berserk*

* * *

recap:

I slammed my hands down on the table and saw all of the knives raise and point at him. "That's it." I yelled. "If you want me gone, then tell me to get lost, stop hinting. You are being rude for no reason and I am seeing too much red around you that if I don't stop you or leave you'll end up dead. Now tell me, is that really what you want, because it's going to happen if you don't shape up real fucking quickly. I'm pissed, I have finally talked for your lame ass, and I'm really close to killing you. Stop making these rude comments and tell me what you really want from me."

Chapter 3

Everyone was staring at me, jaws dropped. Percy looked like he was going to wet himself. You see, I told you I had a mouth. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you and made those remarks. I'm sorry, please don't kill me?" I watched the red start to die down and I sat down and held my throat. I hadn't yelled or talked since I ordered my last meal.

Mrs. Wesley cleared her throat and offered me some water. "Could you tell us a few things, dear?" I nodded and thanked her for the water. "Good, let's start with your name, hm?"

"My name's Denim Eydie." I told them.

"Eydie; what are your parents' names?" Remus asked urgently.

I looked at Remus and then the glass in my hands. "My parents were Richmond and Camden Eydie. They died when I was 3. I never really knew them. I moved in with my Aunt Abby who treated me like a slave. She sold me out to clean when I was old enough and strong enough. It was actually my 10th birthday when I ran away and found my corner in the subway. I ran away from anyone that approached me and went back to the corner a few hours later to make sure they were gone. I didn't expect a magic fight to happen on top of me. I always hated being a muggle."

"How do you know about muggles?" Mad-Eye threw in.

"Well, I hear a lot in the subway. And sometimes I would wander around the train station. Hey, I have a question. Where does platform 9¾ lead to?"

Charlie coughed out the sip of pumpkin juice and stared at me. Actually, everyone was staring at me. "It's the train that takes us to Hogwarts. It's a wizard school that teaches us how to use our powers and to learn new ones." Hermione was surprised.

"Oh, cool. I always tried to go through, but it was after 10 every time and I've seen some not able to go though just like me. Does it only go once a year?" I added to my question.

"Yes; the wall does not work after 10 because that means that it's already left the station." Hermione explained once more. "Have you ever seen an old man with a long white beard approach you; or maybe a very large man with crazy long black hair?"

"Yes, I have but I always ran because I thought they were after me to hurt me or turn me in." my eyes widened when the huge man walked into the room that we had just been talking about. I stood and tried to run but Charlie and Harry grabbed my arms and held me.

"Hagrid is the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. He was probably going to bring you to Hogwarts to learn magic like us." Hermione quickly explained.

"Hey, I remember you. You gave me the slip in that mall. You can really run you know that; well, of course you do. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to bring you to Hogwarts not to learn, but to harness your power. Did you guys know that this girl can use any magic and more with just a thought? She can't use it unless she's around magic to soak up though. She feeds off of other's magic because she doesn't have a wand to get to her own." Hagrid was smiling away at the group. Charlie's grip held the whole time while Harry's loosened.

"So, she's a monster that is feeding off of us? Great I knew I couldn't trust her." I glared at Percy and the knives were back in place. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did, you little asshole!" I screamed at him. Hagrid started to laugh a little and Charlie stood to take my mind off the idiot so I wouldn't skewer him with the butter knife.

"Hey Percy, I would watch it with her. Lockhart reported once that she threw a guy threw a jukebox because he was feeling her up and trying to do stuff to her and wouldn't take the hint. You got your hints, now I suggest you follow them." Hagrid informed, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Denim, you live up to your name."

I smiled at him a little scared that he knew that and cowered into Charlie. I felt his strong muscled chest and arms and felt safe for once. I had never felt safe in my life. I didn't want to leave it. "We should get her a wand then." Mad-Eye cut in. "The girls can go out and get everything needed, like clothes and such, today. I don't think guys are going to want any part in that bit."

"No," Every guy said in unison. I smiled at how they all said it; more like yelled it, so quickly. I let go of Charlie and followed the girls to the fire place. I was soaking in as much magic as I could. When they explained FLOO powder, I swear I must have looked like a little kid at Christmas. Of course, I never had a real Christmas, but that's beside the point. Everyone was laughing at me when I started jumping up and down a little and begging to use it.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Ha, got away from her. She is so slow.**

Clumsy-Mutt: *breathing heavily* Can i read it... now? I... was running the... whole time. Wow.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Dummy! Yes read it! Sheesh. Anyway, i hope those of you that actually read liked it. Getting to the point of the story next chapter, I's promise.**

Clumsy-Mutt: 'I's promise'? What happened to grammar?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *hisses* I'm having fun, kill joy. Later later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clumsy-Mutt: What took you so long?

**Cat-Gone-berserk: Sorry, sorry, I'm her now. I don't own J.K.'s characters. Here you go.**

* * *

Recap:

"No," Every guy said in unison. I smiled at how they all said it; more like yelled it, so quickly. I let go of Charlie and followed the girls to the fire place. I was soaking in as much magic as I could. When they explained FLOO powder, I swear I must have looked like a little kid at Christmas. Of course, I never had a real Christmas, but that's beside the point. Everyone was laughing at me when I started jumping up and down a little and begging to use it.

_**Chapter 4**_

Tonks and Ginny were the first to go though to Diagon Ally and it was finally my turn. "Remember dear speak very clearly."

She didn't even finish when I threw down the powder and yelled happily "Diagon Ally!" I swooshed to another fireplace and stepped out gracefully. I was met by Tonks and Ginny laughing at me. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, that's the thing, normally people-" she was cut off by Hermione falling out of the fire place and onto the ground in front of us. "Well, doing that. I just got the hang of it. Come on Ginny, Hermione, we need to get this one a wand first thing." I followed them around, staring at everything. I was giggling at things everywhere. Where I saw a store with animals, I ran ahead of everyone and bolted inside, "Denim?"

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the shop owner asked. I saw kittens in the back and almost ran the poor man over trying to get to them. Once I touched the large glass box with air holes on top, I stared inside. The second I saw the all black kitten, I wanted it. The only thing keeping me from it was no money. I looked at the lock and scowled at it. It suddenly fell off and I clapped my hands, pulling the top open and reached in to pet the little thing. I noticed that it was blind still and the mother of the litter had all of her other kittens huddled away from it. I frowned and picked the little thing up. It was a runt so it fit in my one hand perfectly as I raised it out and shut the case once more.

I re-locked it and turned to see a very frightened and yet surprised shop owner. "Sorry, sir, but how much is she?" he shook his head to get out of the daze and was about to respond when Hermione beat him to it.

"Denim, why did you run off?" she yelled.

"I saw the store and wanted to look at the animals. I'm so sorry for running off like that." I was holding the kitten carefully and protected it with one hand.

"Excuse me, but you may have that one for free. I was about to get rid of it anyway. I can't sell the runts, especially when there like that one. The mother was going to let it starve or kill it herself soon anyway." I beamed at him and turned around to stick my tongue out childishly at the mother cat. "Thank you, sir."

"A kitten, great, Charlie is going to flip." Hermione sighed and went around gathering things for the small animal.

"He, doesn't like cats?" I asked, sad.

"No, he loves them. Only, every time one of them is around, he always ends up getting scratched." Ginny explained her face beaming with held laughter.

"Hey, Hermione, I'm going to take Denim over to get her wand; you and Ginny meet us there, okay?" Tonks was at the door smiling.

Hermione called an okay and Tonks led me outside with the kitten in tow. "So, what are you going to name it?"

"Her, and I think I'll name her Bell. It means beautiful and she is just that. I can already tell she's going to grow up to be the most beautiful little girl so it fits best." I was petting her little head and I couldn't help but feel protective of her.

Tonks stopped at a store called Olivander's and ushered me in. "Mr. Olivander, I need a wand for my friend Denim."

"Ah, yes, I have a good idea as to want will fit this one." He was eyeing me up and down, his eyes settling on Bell. "One moment, I have to find it."

He came back a few minutes later with a box with a stick in it. Okay, that was a blonde move on my part, I knew it was a wand but I was just so slow right now. I was also a little nervous about how he had been staring at me and Bell. What can I say; I'm over protective with my stuff and those I love. I have very few things so I was not happy about how he was staring.

"Come and try this wand." I did as he told me to and picked up the wand. It was a beautiful cherry wood that shown in the dim fire light. I felt a shock and power serge through my veins. The kitten in my hand meowed silently and snuggled into my hand. I felt the power of the small thing and the presence of Tonks and Mr. Olivander in the room. I knew that they were staring, amazed at me. "You are her, the one to help the one who lived take down the Dark lord; the one from prophesy."

I stepped back and stared back at them. "What do you mean, prophesy?"

"The prophesy states that a girl with unlimited power would help take down the dark lord, save the one who lived, and kill the one who betrayed." Tonks explained, snapping out of the trance she had entered. "Come, we still have shopping to do." I turned to leave as Tonks paid and met Ginny and Hermione staring at me like the other two were. Ginny was about to hug me to death, I was sure of it.

"So, where to next," I asked, trying to not get attacked, especially with Bell in my hand.

"Oh, yeah, we need to get you clothes now. Come on, this way." Hermione finally snapped out of it and saved me from the happy Ginny. We got clothes for me and everything else I would be in need of.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, i have to go study for finals tomorrow.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Good luck!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Grr... You don't have finals tomorrow.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Nope!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *gets wooden club***

Clumsy-Mutt: Umm. Bye!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Later! Gett back here Mutt! (No, i didn't catch her.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, so I don't own J.K.'s characters. Now that that's done, info time.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Info?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Yes, I do. I'm posting another chapter today since I'll be gone tomorrow.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Oh.

**Cat-Gone-berserk: Yeah. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

recap:

"Oh, yeah, we need to get you clothes now. Come on, this way." Hermione finally snapped out of it and saved me from the happy Ginny. We got clothes for me and everything else I would be in need of.

_**Chapter 5**_

We were soon back at HQ and were laughing at a comment Ginny had made before they aparated there. They had explained it which led to Ginny telling them about an incident Ron had with aparating.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked which sent us all laughing again. Charlie came up behind us in the door to the kitchen from the stair case. I turned to go up to our room and he saw the kitten.

His face fell. "No, no cats in my room or anywhere near me." He stated. I frowned and took his hand with one full of bags and set Bell in his hand gently. She was asleep and I smiled when she snuggled her nose into his palm. His face softened and sighed. "Alright, we'll see." He was smiling a little and he held Bell gently. He took some bags and helped us bring it all up to our room. He sat on his bed petting her while I put my stuff away. Every time I looked at him, I saw a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So, can Bell stay?" he nodded and looked up at me with his huge grin. "Do you like her? I don't want to get rid of her."

"You seem sad. What drew you to her?"

I smiled, "The shop owner was going to get rid of her. The mother had abandoned her when they were all in the same box. She was going to starve or get killed if I didn't help her. I don't want that to happen." I sat down next to him and pet her head with my right forefinger and leaning into him on my left arm. I saw a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. I leaned onto his shoulder as I ran my finger down her sleek soft fur.

"An all black kitten and the runt of the litter I'm guessing." I nodded. "I'm not surprised that she was shunned. In the wizard world, no one wants an all black runt. Only special witches and wizards may own one."

"Not any one can own one, then how can you own part of her?" he looked at me shocked.

"Wait," he stuttered, "I don't own any of her."

I laughed and smiled at him. "Of course you do. I got her and knew I couldn't own her by myself. I want to share her with you. Please?" he swallowed and seemed to brace for something to shock him. His eyes widened when nothing happened.

He stayed braced for something to hit him as he said "Okay, I will own her with you." he looked even more surprised when Bell meowed quietly and nothing else happened. She licked his palm and found my finger and started to suck at it. I laughed and his smile grew so big that he couldn't smile any bigger, I was so sure.

"I'll go find the small bottle I got for her."

"A bottle?" he asked.

"Yep, she still hasn't opened her eyes and a kitten doesn't stop feeding from her mother until about a week or two after they open their eyes. Be right back." I ran down to get the bottle and some warm milk, thanks to my new wand, and aparated up into the bed room again. He looked up when he heard the pop and smiled. "Want to feed her?"

"Um, maybe next time. I'll hold her for you though." They fed Bell and after Denim made a small bed for her in one of the many boxes her clothes had come in. She threw blankets in and made sure it was soft before putting Bell in the center and Charlie spelled it to keep the kitten safe.

"Denim, Charlie, dinner's ready. Are you coming or what?" the twins yelled as they came through the doorway. They saw the kitten and the two they were looking for crouched down putting it to bed like two parents. "Well, when's the wedding?"

Charlie glared at them and stomped out of the room. "Guys, do you always piss him off?" I asked sighing.

"Well, you have your first kid, and he would never dare to not tell the family." George smirked.

"Besides, he knows we were kidding." Fred finished.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked getting off the floor after kissing Bell's head lightly. I walked into the dining room and saw Charlie sulking in the far corner with a plate in his lap. I sighed and sat at the table. I ate at a normal pace, finally getting used to having food in my stomach. The twins' faces fell when they saw I finished my plate full. I shook my head at them and walked over to the lonely Charlie. His food was gone and he was staring at the side of a kitchen cabinet.

I sat down next to him and stared at his face. "Charlie, what's wrong?" he didn't respond. "Charlie," I reached to touch him but he moved his arm out of reach. "Okay, I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" no reply and I just stood up and walked away. I looked at the twins who were now very worried.

"What should we do?" Fred and George asked. I sighed and looked back at Charlie. He seemed out of it. Then I got an idea; I ran up to the room and picked up Bell. She was the key, I just knew it. I went back to the sulking Charlie who seemed to be in worse condition every minute that passed and sat down.

The twins were watching as was everyone else who had come back into the room to see what was going on. I scooted close to him and held Bell gently up to his cheek. She butted her nose to his cheek and licked it. He smiled a little and faced me finally, "Cheater."

"Am not, you were being childish. Bell was all I could think of to get you to pay attention. The twins were fooling around and just went a little too far. Everything's fine, right?" He nodded and ran his finger down the kitten's tiny nose. "I'll take her back to the bed, you deal with the twins."

That night, Charlie seemed to realize that we were going to be sharing a bedroom and was nervous and awkward as all get out. I watched him as he seemed engrossed in his fingernails as I got ready for bed. He looked up every now and then when I moved nearby him. Once I was in the sweatpants and sports bra I was going to wear to bed, he didn't look up at all. He blushed whenever I got close to him.

I smiled to myself as I kissed Bell good night. He was already in bed facing the wall. I knew he was in only boxers and had blushed like crazy when I had turned around to see him stripping for bed. I walked over to the side of his bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Night Charlie," I climbed into my bed and turned to cuddle into the pillow on my side. I always slept on my side or stomach and whenever I had something to cuddle, I had to. I never understood why, but I did. I heard Charlie sigh and whisper night back to me and I had to smile.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: What about the prophecy?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Still thinking about that. I'm working on the Chaarlie/Denim relationship.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Meanie.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Well sorry. I'll just stop writing then.**

Clumsy-Mutt: NO!!!!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Just kidding. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, I don't own J.K.'s characters enjoy!**

* * *

recap:

I smiled to myself as I kissed Bell good night. He was already in bed facing the wall. I knew he was in only boxers and had blushed like crazy when I had turned around to see him stripping for bed. I walked over to the side of his bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Night Charlie," I climbed into my bed and turned to cuddle into the pillow on my side. I always slept on my side or stomach and whenever I had something to cuddle, I had to. I never understood why, but I did. I heard Charlie sigh and whisper night back to me and I had to smile.

_**Chapter 6**_

"WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes slowly and sat up to see Charlie on the floor, a laughing Fred, and an upset George.

Fred looked to see me fall back to the pillow and bury my head into it. "That has never happened. Did she at least jump?"

"No Fred, she just blinked, looked around and, well, did that." I moaned and flung the blanket off. Walking over to the vanity, I picked up my wand and quickly cleaned my hair. While I was brushing it since I didn't trust my wand to do it for me I looked to see why it had suddenly gone silent. "Fred?"

"Yes George?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes George."

Charlie, Fred, and George were all staring at me. Shaking my head, I shooed the twins out of the room. "Wait, why does Charlie get to stay?" they both yelled as the door swung shut.

"He I trust to turn around!" I yelled back while setting a spell on the walls so they couldn't aparate back in. turning back to the room I laughed at Charlie's jaw dropped staring face. "Well then, am I wrong; do I need to send you out in your boxers as well?" he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth. I laughed and knelt down to Bell. I had a gut feeling that something was going on. "Charlie, come here."

"What is it, Denim? Is Bell okay?" he knelt next to me and we saw Bell open her eyes to stare up at us. "Oh my, her eyes, are they supposed to be that color?" I laughed and picked Bell out of the box.

"Hey Bell; I think you're scaring your daddy." I handed her to Charlie. "Red eyes are special, they mean fierceness. No one will dare mess with her. Nor will they mess with those she protects." He was beaming at me and then Bell, then back up at me. "I'll get changed and go get her food ready. You bring her down when you're dressed."

Once Charlie was down in the kitchen and seated at the table, I brought over the odd bottle for Bell. "Trade you," picking Bell up and holding her so Charlie could feed her without hurting her, or himself.

Bell batted at his hand and I saw claws try to grip his hand. He flinched and was going to draw away from her. I grabbed his wrist and held his hand still for Bell to take a hold of. She ate her food still holding onto Charlie's hand. "Okay, now I feel stupid." Charlie and I laughed as everyone filed into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I don't know who you are. What's your name, sir?" I turned to look at a new person walk into the room. Everyone was amazed I had known he was there.

"My name is Severus Snape, you may call me Snape. How did you know I was here?"

I smiled, "I felt when you where at the door. You smell like potions, is that what you teach, or just a hobby?"

He smiled and sat down at the table. "I teach potions at Hogwarts. And I can see that you and Charlie Weasley have, um, overcome his fear of small animals." Charlie scowled at his old Professor. "He can handle a dragon without fear, yet a kitten scares him silly."

"I am not afraid of Bell. I can just handle large gashes better then small cuts, okay? There is nothing wrong with it."

"Charlie, it's okay. Snape has a point, an odd one, but it's a point." Charlie glared at Snape before turning his gaze down to Bell. "Small things are always the toughest to beat. They are the most dangerous and what people fear the most. That's what I'm afraid of most. Ron is afraid of spiders, and you are ashamed of being afraid of a beast that I've seen take down a dog 2 to 3 times its size." Bell squirmed and I set her on the table to walk around for the first time.

"Are you serious, 2 to 3 times its size?" I laughed and nodded. "Wow, now I'm amazed."

"You should be. Watch her for me; I need to take care of something. Mrs. Weasley, could you help me please?"

She smiled, "Yes, of course, dear." We went up stairs to her room and I explained what I wanted. "But, that would be very dangerous, Denim. You would need a disguise at the least. I insist someone go with you as well."

"But-"

"No, someone will go with you. We will ask Tonks and Remus to go with you. How about we go talk with them right now? Arthur and I will stay behind with everyone else so you don't have to worry about them. We haven't had a good family time anyway. I'll even go out and get some flowers for you if you'd like." I smiled and shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"I'd like to get them something personally. I think it would mean more; and if you insist on Tonks and Remus coming along with me, then alright. I'll ask them at dinner, okay?" Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. We walked back into the kitchen and Tonks looked up. I motioned for her to follow me as well as Remus. It was easy since they were sitting next to each other.

Once back outside of everyone's hearing range, I explained what I needed from them. Tonks was the first to respond. "Of course we'll come with you. There's no moon so Remus won't have to worry about changing and, oh wait, we have to go see my family tomorrow. Why not ask Charlie? You two seem to be very close."

I frowned. "I didn't want to cause him trouble. Besides, he should be able to spend the day with his family without me in the way. No one here knows me very well anyways. I'll find someone; Mrs. Weasley won't let me go if I don't have someone go with me."

Remus set his hand on my shoulder. "Denim, why do you want to go see their graves?" I startled and looked down at my feet with a sad smile. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Tomorrow is my birthday and it was also the day my parents died. I want to go spend it with them if I can. I don't want everyone to know because I don't want this huge thing. I'm not exactly a big lover of parties." I smiled up at them and waved as I walked up stairs to find a quiet and private place to think. I had never liked to reminisce on the day my parents died.

I was wandering around the fourth and top most floor of the building when I finally walked into a room. I was so out of it from thinking that I didn't register the presence behind the door. I looked around to see Snape sitting in a chair by a tall book shelf. I must have wondered into his room since there was a bed on one wall and a desk across from it. "Oh, um, sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space like this." I turned to leave when the door swung shut.

"Miss, please sit down; I would like to talk with you a moment." I obliged and sat down at the desk. I wasn't stupid or anything; a girl never sits on a man's bed when it's only you and him. I wouldn't sit on Charlie's bed either, just to make that clear. "What is your full name, if I may ask?"

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "My name's Denim Serum Eydie, sir."

"Eydie?" he asked, his head shooting up to stare at her. "Was your father's name, Richmond by any chance?"

I nodded, a little scared. "Yes, but he and my mother passed away. I wanted to go see them tomorrow, but I promised that I would have someone come with me to keep me safe. I can't ask the Weasley's, Tonks and Remus are going to her parents, and the others are too eye drawing. I have to blend as much as possible because my Aunt is still after me. I don't know why she wants me other than I brought in money from cleaning the neighbors houses. She wasn't told about my being in school though. I lied and passed as Tina Marks during those years. It was fun." I was watching Snape's face change while I talked. He seemed angry at my Aunt, worried about the police, and most of all sad and shocked at my parents' death.

He took a breath and exhaled shakily. "Your father and I were close friends in school. Your mother I'm guessing is, um, was Camden. She and I were actually really close during 7th year, before she and Richmond started going out near the end of winter. I received this letter from them." He walked over to the bed and pulled out a letter from his trunk. Holding it out to her, she read it over three times before the information really sunk in.

_Dear Severus,_

_We've just had the best thing happen to us; we have a baby girl! We wanted you to know that we wrote you as her God Father. We miss you and would love to see you again soon. You should see this little thing. We have a feeling that we won't be able to see her grow up. Camden saw a dark presence coming our way. Please watch over her when we're gone and if we die soon, then you can find her at her Aunt's house. We're sorry to have to write this to you, but we can't risk anything at this time. Professor Dumbledore has informed us of your Potions position, congratulations! I have a gut feeling that our little girl will be an amazing witch and a natural with potions, just like us three, huh? We're glad to hear that you've made the deal with Professor Dumbledore. Please, keep safe and protect the students and our little Denim when the time comes. Oh, her full name is Denim Serum Eydie._

_Sincerely,_

_Richie and Cam_

I looked up at my God Father. I never thought what I would do or say if I ever found family that didn't want to use me. I was afraid he would be like my Aunt, yet his aura felt so much more peaceful then hers was. When he stepped closer to me, he reached down with a rough hand and wiped my cheeks. I hadn't felt the tears roll down my skin and the warmth was suddenly hot as my skin had gone ice cold.

"Your parents and I were very close, Denim, and I want to take up what they wanted me to do. But, being a potions teacher doesn't give me very much room in order to do so. I'm also very sorry that it took so long for me to find you. Dumbledore said that he was watching over you and that you wanted to be left alone. I am sorry, Denim. I'll go with you to see your parents' graves tomorrow, if you don't mind?" I smiled and shook my head with his hand still resting on my cheek. I jumped up and clung to his waist; my head buried into his chest.

He held me with one arm around my shoulders and petted my hair with the other. I cried into his cloak as I realized this wasn't a dream; someone was here for me and wasn't going to use me. I cried and clung to him, making sure that he wouldn't leave me alone. I was afraid that he would push me away and say 'ha ha, just kidding' and crush my new hope. I heard his voice soothing me as his hand continued to smooth my hair. I cried a little harder and the sobs soon turned into tremors and then a numb happiness.

I looked up at the man that saved me. "Denim, you look so much like your mother. Your father's in you too, of course. Her knowledge and his energy all rolled into one beautiful young woman. They would be proud to see how far you've come on your own."

"I had some help getting into school." He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but you were still the one to make it through the classes, feed yourself, and keep yourself safe. Someone may have gotten you into the school, but you were the one that did the hard work that came with it. I'm proud and so would Richie and Cam if they were here." I beamed at his words. No one had ever spoken something like that to me.

"Thanks," my voice was almost gone from the crying. He nodded.

"Call me whatever you like, I won't mind. But, not something too far out there, okay?" I nodded. "Very well, let's go down to lunch before anyone comes looking for you. They won't think you'll be in here so they will most likely panic."

Once we walked into the kitchen, Bell meowed for me to come to her immediately. I smiled and walked over to her peaking out of the fruit bowl. Smiling a little wider, I pulled her out of the bowl and sat down with her curled up in my lap. We all started to eat quietly except for Ron, Harry and the twins fooling around at one end of the table with Tonks and Remus discussing Tonks' mother on the other.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: AWW! Snape has a heart!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Got to go study again. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Graduation crud.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Yeah, her family is so crazy.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *Grr* No dissing the family... they might read this.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Oh... Hehe. i meant that they are all an gels.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, don't lie about them either. just stop while you're behind, alright? I don't own J.K.'s characters, just Denim.**

* * *

recap:

Once we walked into the kitchen, Bell meowed for me to come to her immediately. I smiled and walked over to her peaking out of the fruit bowl. Smiling a little wider, I pulled her out of the bowl and sat down with her curled up in my lap. We all started to eat quietly except for Ron, Harry and the twins fooling around at one end of the table with Tonks and Remus discussing Tonks' mother on the other.

_**Chapter 7**_

After lunch and helping Mrs. Weasley clean up afterwards, I decided to actually go to my room and sit for a while. It was a few hours later when Charlie came in. he seemed worried about something. "Denim," I looked at him, worried something bad had happened. Setting Bell's sleeping form in her bed; I stood up from the floor and walked over to him. "Denim, why were you crying?"

I was startled. I didn't think he would have known about that. "Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"I saw the tear tracks when you came down earlier for lunch. Why were you crying? What's wrong?" I smiled.

I was touched that he would notice that and come after me once I had some peace time. "Charlie Weasley, have I told you that you are amazing yet?" I was smiling up at him. "Sit down and I'll explain." Once he sat, I told him about wanting to see my parents, the requirement, and the whole thing with Severus. He was gaping by the time I finished. "Severus told me he would go with me tomorrow so that you can have a good day with your family. I always like to know that people are safe and having fun on my birthday and I can spend it with my parents."

"But, Snape is just so cold hearted. Well, that's how he is towards everyone else."

I shook my head. "He was helping his God Daughter. I've never had a family since my parents died and that was 18 years ago. I want to have someone like that; some kind of family no matter how often or not I'll see them. You have this huge family and all I really ever had was a corner in black track station 13, if he's my God Father, then maybe I'll have a home and some kind of family. Charlie, I know that he's better than my Aunt Abby."

He sighed and nodded. I guessed that that meant we were going to drop the subject. "So, how old are you turning tomorrow, 21?" I nodded, smiling. "Well then, have you cheated by drinking before now?" I shook my head, laughing a little. "Then the two of us, with everyone else that is over 21, will have drinks tomorrow night. You know, after the little kids go to bed. Is Bell out for a while?"

I laughed at his sudden change in direction. He looked at me like I was crazy but just rolled it off. "Sorry, you changed topics really quick. But, yes, Bell is going to be out for a while. She's been playing with me since lunch time until about two minutes before you came in." I was smiling in her direction. Charlie was smiling as well, but not at Bell. He was staring at me with a peaceful and happy look on his content face. "Charlie; is there something wrong with my face or are you frozen?"

"Huh, oh, sorry I was just thinking." I smiled and jumped up off of the bed we had ended up sitting on. It was my bed and I was surprised at myself that I had let him sit down next to me. Odd, I know." Where-"

"Come on you two, it is dinner time. Stop shagging or whatever you're doing and get out here." Percy called through the door. There was a yelp as a small bomb or two went off and Percy scampered off down stairs. I laughed and opened the door to see Mad-Eye and Severus laughing together out in the hall by the stair case leading to the two floors below.

Charlie was amazed at the two men laughing but followed me out to laugh with them as we all made our way down into the kitchen to eat. Going to bed was a lot similar to the night before and I kissed Bell and Charlie both good night. I was starting to feel responsible in doing this and I had an impulse to kiss him good night.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: That was short! I want more. GIMMIE!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Stop whining and I will. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clumsy-Mutt: Yay, more!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Settle down Mutt. J.K. still hasn't given me her characters so I don't own.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Party killer. I want a fun chapter!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Next chapter will be long and...**

Clumsy-Mutt: fun scene?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Yes Mutt, fun scene. For those who don't know what that is, it's what make this story M rated.**

* * *

recap:

Charlie was amazed at the two men laughing but followed me out to laugh with them as we all made our way down into the kitchen to eat. Going to bed was a lot similar to the night before and I kissed Bell and Charlie both good night. I was starting to feel responsible in doing this and I had an impulse to kiss him good night.

_**Chapter 8**_

Waking up was better, no twins in sight. Charlie was still asleep in his bed with his blanket down on the floor and around his ankles. I could see burn marks all over his body. Bell was sitting in the window sill looking out at a slightly cloudy sky. "Going to rain today, Bell?" she meowed happily and her tail swung back and forth. "I'll take that as a no." I stood and cleaned up. Dressing in tight black slacks and a tight black dress shirt with the bottom two and top two buttons open gave me the perfect look for today. I was finally 21 and it was the 18th anniversary of my parents' death. I was dressed like I should for both occasions.

Turning back to the sleeping Charlie I smiled. His boxers were the only thing on his muscular body. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek, moving his hair out of his face. "Charlie, the twins will be here soon." I said softly near his ear. I kissed his cheek again and stood straight. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around and finally up at me. Jaw dropped and eyes wide, he stared up at me. "What, enjoying the view?" his eyes shot away from me as he got out of bed to get ready for the day. I laughed and left the room. Once down in the kitchen, Severus came in through the opposite door.

We smiled at each other. "Good morning and Happy Birthday, Denim. When did you want to go today?" I laughed a little.

"After we eat is fine. I wanted to get some roses and carnations for them. They're my favorite and I always hope that they would like them too."

Severus nodded. "The rose was your father's favorite and the carnation was your mother's." we both busied ourselves, trying not to reminisce until we got to the graveyard. I had made myself useful at the sink, cleaning a glass that hadn't been cleaned or someone had come down during the night to get something to drink and had left it there. I didn't hear Charlie's soft footsteps come up behind me until his arms wrapped around me and he whispered in my ear. "Happy Birthday, legal drinker," I laughed and turned around as he stepped back to admire what I was wearing.

"Stop staring or I will send you to your room without breakfast."

His face looked like one of horror. "No, anything but the 'no breakfast' card, please. I hate that one. I'll be good, I promise." The kitchen filled with laughter. "Oh, good morning, Professor Snape; so, when are you two leaving this fine day? Well, this dark day according to the clouds, but you get the point."

"After breakfast and get a new look for Severus so we don't draw attention." I remembered that I needed to get the clothes for Severus I had found so that he didn't stand out in his robes.

Running back upstairs to get them, I ran into the twins. "Happy Birthday, Denim!" the twin devils came up behind me in a sneak attack and wrapped their arms around me. Letting me go, they stepped back and I watched their jaws drop through the floor, I swear I'm do not kid, okay maybe a little, but still, it was funny! "Hot baby!" they both said.

"Don't mind them. It's probably just the black slimming effect." Tonks came down from the third floor room she and Remus shared with Remus and Mad-Eye right behind her. Turning, all three of them stopped and gapped. "Then again, even I have to say you are HOT! How do you come up with these ideas?"

"A lot of free time and watching people walk around the subway station. It's a lot of fun trying to picture what people would look really good in. I can make you something if you wish?" she nodded vigorously.

"Oh, and by the way, happy 21st birthday. Charlie already told us about tonight and I just can't wait. Remus and I will be back by then and Mad-Eye should be back right after dinner some time. Also, our gift to you is Percy will be busy with Ministry work, complements of us holding off on reports for his department." I smiled brightly. I didn't want anyone to miss him, but I had heard everyone say that they didn't want the 'little git around for a day' so I wasn't too worried. I could always leave a bottle out for him so he didn't feel too bad. Maybe I could send it to him?

By the time Severus and I left, it was 8 A.M. and everyone had wished me a Happy Birthday. I got a 'you look sexy today' from Bill, 'you look amazing' from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and 'wow' from Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione both just stared and I think they were contemplating on whether they were still straight or not since they kept staring at me and then at their men the whole morning.

Severus thanked me for the clothes I had brought down for him and Tonks changed my hair to a black with green highlights. Severus wore a white button up with the collar open, on my insistence, and black jeans. Black converse, a black jean jacket, and putting his hair back in a ponytail, I needed all of the girls, including Bell, to help me talk him into. When he was finally ready, I pulled a black knee length coat on and tied it shut. We went to Diagon Ally first to get the flowers and then walked from there to Highgate Cemetery. Severus and I spent the whole day talking about what my parents were like in their school days. He told me countless stories and I learned all about how crazy my dad was and how Severus and my mother dated. Odd, but it made him a little closer to family. We spent hours in the cold grey weather until he finally told me we had to get warmer.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: I want longer chapters.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Sorry, it's just how it works out on the page. The next one will be longer I swear.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Okay. I can't wait!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Yeah, yeah, I'll get it up soon. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9 A

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: The usual 'I don't own J.K.'s stuff' blah, blah, here you go.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Once we got back to HQ, we talked with everyone and Charlie and Bill shooed the Twins, Ron Harry, Ginny and Hermione off to bed. I put Bell to bed as well since she had had a long day playing with everyone. The second I stepped into the kitchen, I heard a bottle pop open and everyone cheer.

"You may not like parties, but you are going to learn tonight how much fun it is." Bill said as everyone was getting glasses poured.

Charlie came up with a drink in each hand. "Especially when there's alcohol involved." He and Bill laughed as I took a glass.

Mr. Weasley toasted my birthday and I took my first drink of alcohol. It burned the first couple of times but I soon numbed out. Bill kept throwing dinks down my throat I could have sworn that he was trying to get me so drunk that I passed out, was sick, or until he saw my ultimate crazy side. Well, he got one of them. I was soon acting so crazy; I didn't even know it was me. Charlie was shocked when I hit my 18th drink when I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight and leaning my whole body into his side.

"Bill, how many drinks have you given her?"

"18, she still has 3 more to go until the limit; unless we can get her to go for the record. Want to try?" he laughed as he stepped up to us.

"What's the record?"

They both looked down at me. Charlie had an arrogant look on his face as he answered, "I got up to 33 drinks without passing out or getting sick." I smiled wickedly. "That means you have to get 34 to beat me, you know that, right?"

"You are on, Charlie Weasley." I downed the glass in my hand and Bill filled it back up. It took me another hour to get to 33 drinks. Everyone was gathered around me as Charlie handed me the 34th glass. I downed it and the room erupted in cheers and laughter. I smiled at Charlie's shocked face. "Another, Weasley, I'm setting the bar higher for your little siblings."

By 3:48 A.M., I had drunk 42 drinks and kissed Charlie 11 times on the cheek. His face was so red; no one knew whether it was from the drinks or him blushing. We finally all trudged upstairs to our rooms to turn in and I had to grip Charlie's arm in an iron death hold to keep from falling on the stairs. I could walk, yeah, but lifting my foot high enough for these huge steps was just unreal; and hard!

"Charlie, how are you lifting your foot high enough without falling? I can barely get it with your help!" I was louder then I meant, but who really cared? Hermione opened up her and Ginny's door and gapped at the state the two of us were in. "Hey, Hermione, how are you doing? I thought you went to bed?"

"She did, wait, is it morning already?" Charlie looked out the window to see it dark still. "Why are you up?"

"You are loud enough to wake the dead. Stay quiet please?" she went back into her room and slammed the door. Charlie and I looked at each other shrugged, and we stumbled together the rest of the way to our room. Busting into our room, I was suddenly relieved that I had put a spell around Bell so that she wasn't scared when we came in.

Charlie set me on his bed so I didn't fall or anything and pulled his shirt off. "Want help there, Denim, oh drinking queen?" he mock bowed. I sneered and it registered that I was on his bed, alone in our room, and he was offering to help me undress. I'm not stupid or ignorant when I should be dead from alcohol poisoning, cool!

"Um, I think I can manage." I stood and tried to get across to my own bed but fell into Charlie instead. I was better off on the bed, I know it. "Sorry, thanks by the way." I looked up and met his eyes. Yep, better off staying on the bed. Too late now, it would defiantly lead somewhere.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: OH NO! Baby getting into my stuff, gotta run. I hope you enjoyed! Later! *runs off crying for 10 month to stop***

Clumsy-Mutt: *ROFL* I'll admit i pity her, but it's still funny. Bye!


	10. Chapter 9 B

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Sorry this took so long. My sister just left with her two daughters and I've been running around trying to keep them out of everything.**

Clumsy-Mutt: You looked like a chiken with its head cut off.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Watch it Mutt, i'm still a bit tense and could use a nice burn out session.**

Clumsy-Mutt: *gulp* Sorry, but it was funny watching you tear your hair out.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *sigh* I do not own J.K.'s stuff.**

**WARNING!!! : There is fun in this half of the chapter.**

**Please note that I did infact warn you. If you did _not_ read this**

**it's not my fault. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 part 2**

"Denim, I…" he stared down at me. He shook his head slowly and leaned down, his lips hovering over mine. I froze for a heartbeat, the heat of his breath bouncing off of my skin. I moved the hairs breath to meet his lips.

He pulled me into his arms more securely and kissed me gently, lovingly. He bit and licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I obliged as a moan slipped through my mouth into his. His tongue massaged and explored every inch of my mouth. Moaning again, I felt his hands knead my back and run up and down my sides. Finally pulling away, breathless, he managed finishing his sentence earlier.

"Denim, I think I'm falling in love with you." his face fell to my shoulder, not wanting to see my reaction.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. He was starting to love me? Did I feel the same? "Charlie, I," I hesitated. Did I love him? I had never felt the pull I felt towards him in anyone else. I had had boyfriends in school and they did say that they loved me; I had said it to them too. But, they never made me feel the way I did now with Charlie. When he kissed me my body tightened, constricting like a snake ready to strike. When he held me in his strong arms, I felt safe. He made me smile when I never thought I would. He made me feel welcome when we were at The Burrow. I couldn't help but feel happy when I looked at him or feel an enjoyable shiver whenever he touched me. His voice seemed to calm me unlike anyone else's.

I did love him.

"Charlie, I think, I love you too." He smiled into my neck; breathing in my skin. "Charlie," I pulled back to look in his eyes. Stroking his cheek, I gazed into his eyes, not wanting to pull away from him. Charlie must have known that I didn't want to move away from his arms. Holding me close, his lips searched for mine with a heat needing to be cooled.

Our lips met in a passion, hands roaming each other's bodies. Walking backwards, Charlie slowly lowered us to the bed. Lying together entwined as one; the two of us kissed, wandering over the other's body with hands and mouth.

I ripped open his shirt to get to his skin hidden underneath as he did the same. Kicking off shoes and pushing pillows and the blanket away from the bed to the floor, the room seemed to heat itself. The clothes were thrown everywhere, neither one of us knowing where anything was except where the other person was.

Charlie was soon staring down at me, both of us breathing heavily. I lay stretched out on the bed, all of my clothes lying around the room, not one piece in a sensible spot. His eyes held a hunger that seemed to burn into my skin as I lay fully exposed to him. His breathing was raged and its pace accelerated without any relent. My hands stoked his chest slowly, only causing his breathing to speed up even faster.

"God, Denim, I want you so bad."

My breath hitched a moment. Did I want him to take me? Yes. Was I willing to try to go that far? Yes. You never know if you can do something unless you try, and I was ready to try; ready to find out if I was truly ready for this step. I did love him and I was drunk as hell, I knew that. My mind would yell at me in the morning, but I was going to take the opportunity that my drunken state was giving my guts.

"If you want me, then take me while you can. I know I love you, Charlie Weasley, please take me while I have the courage to try this." He raised his eyebrows at my comment.

"Denim," I shook my head and raised off of the bed to catch his lips in a quick, sweet kiss. Once we were separated he didn't hesitate and stare again. He tore away and stripped his boxers off, showing his whole body off for my eyes to enjoy. The scars covered his body from his neck to his ankles. It was amazing how he could stand to have them all. "You're sure about this?" my gaze didn't want to leave his body, but I forced myself to look up at his face. He didn't ask again after he saw the want and need in my eyes.

He came back to lay over me, my knees coming up automatically to grip against his waist. He kissed softly down my neck and shoulder; making his way back up to where my blood pulsed closest to the surface on my neck. He sucked and bit at the soft area, drawing small moans and whimpers from my throat.

In a half second, he entered me with a quick slip while still working at the spot on my neck. I gasped. He had to almost force his way soon because of how tight I was. I was a virgin; I was not used to the feel of him nor was I open enough for him not to hurt.

I screamed in pain; bring his face up to mine. "Don't stop, please, God, don't stop," I huffed. It was like I was being torn apart. After he was fully inside, hitting the end of me, he paused. "Charlie," he looked me in the eyes not letting go, "don't stop. Please, I really want this Charlie."

He smirked, shaking his head. "I'm just letting you get used to all of it for a second. I couldn't stop if you tried to force me." He slowly left me, stopping when only the tip was still just inside, and then thrust back in a little gentler than the first time. He thrust in and out over and over; a fire building with every drive of his body.

Soon I felt him speed up like he couldn't hold back anymore. Charlie pounded into me with a driving force to match a subway train on the run; and I couldn't get enough of it. "Oh, Charlie, faster, harder, please." He complied with my begging without hesitation. He sped if that was possible and slid in and out until his balls hit my ass and drew out to do it all over again.

I reached climax sending my body into a huge spasm; Charlie following a matter of fast-paced heartbeats after me. Once our bodies calmed, we lay in the bed to catch ourselves. Charlie was collapsed on top of me. His breathing was hot against my neck, right where he had sucked and bit at.

Once we could move properly, or close to it, we showered and dressed in minimal clothes. Charlie was standing by his mess of a bed with boxers the only thing on his body. I sat at the vanity with wand and brush, shaking my head, I dried my hair and started running the brush through my long hair. I noticed the red mark he had left on my neck.

Hearing his sigh, I turned to look at him. His hair was a wet mess, getting tangled by his fingers ringing it tightly and roughly. "Charlie, come over here." He turned and his face went from distress to 'I want that' in moments. "I'm still sore, so no. Come here and dry off; your hair will be appreciative I'm sure." He smiled and obeyed, letting me dry and tame his hair. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Mom's going to kill me for this. The bed is proof enough. She'll notice how sore you are for sure. Oh, I'm so dead." His hands went back to pulling at his hair, messing it up again. I slapped at his hands to make him stop. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just finished doing your hair and you mess it up again. I was going to clean the sheets tomorrow anyway. Mrs. Weasley will never know. Come, we need to get some rest." He nodded and stood. He hesitated by his bed again. "My bed this time; I would love to just cuddle and sleep though, if you don't mind?"

He chuckled and waited for me to join him between the beds. I took his arm and pulled him to my bed. We snuggled together as close as we could be and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: Wow.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Shut up Mutt. Yeah, I know i need to at least work on the foreplay, but what do you think? Input is much apreciated on this one. thank a ton! Later!**

Clumsy-Mutt: MORE!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, okay, later. I have to write it first you know. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: I'm sooooo sorry! We were moving and all kinds of stuff. I just got my internet back. Any ways, here ya go.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Disclaimer!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Oh, yeah, thanks... AHEM... I do not own J.K.'s stuff. Okay, here ya go.**

**_

* * *

__Chapter 10_**

I woke first, thankful that I was on the outside with Charlie's arm draped over my side. I stared out at the room still a little dazed at what we had done the night before.

Sighing, I escaped from Charlie's grasp and got ready for the day. Once dressed in low-rider jeans and tight, baby blue T-shirt that showed mid-drift with a blue and white star in the center, I picked Bell up from where she was meowing at me. The two of us, girl and kitten, made our way down into the kitchen to find our breakfasts.

The whole room was completely silent when everyone started to make their way into the room. Bell was playing in the corner with a ball, I was reading a book I had found, and the kitchen and dining room were completely clean. I had made my meal a simple fruit salad so there wasn't much, but the alcohol party had left the rooms a mess.

"Wow, it looks great, especially compared to how we had left it last night. Did you do all of this, Denim?" I nodded my head without looking up from the page. Severus patted my shoulder as he took his seat next to me with his own book, leaving a pot of some potion for all of the hangovers floating around for those who had them. Severus and I seemed to be the only two without the curse of alcohol in the house.

It was another 30 minutes after everyone had come down and were eating by the time Charlie stumbled into the room. He collapsed into a chair and cradled his head with one hand while the other held his abdomen. Bell leapt up to his lap, barely making it, and curled up by his hand. "Morning to you too, Bell." His hand stroked her fur shakily.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think Charlie needs a strong glass of that potion." Severus said without looking up from his book.

"Is that potion a pain reliever or is it special for hangovers?"

"Pain reliever in general; I left the ingredients for the specific potion at the school and didn't feel like going to retrieve them. Why?" I marked my spot, took Charlie's glass from him, and took a small sip. It didn't taste all too good, but it almost immediately started to sooth the soreness from last night with Charlie. I smiled and handed the glass back to him. "Feeling pain somewhere?"

I turned around to see Severus looking at me knowingly. "Not anymore, I like this potion. Could you teach me how to make it? It would be useful to have in my knowledge." He nodded and went back to his book. I sat back down and watched everyone move around. I had read enough for one morning; three large chapters with one small chapter was a good morning read.

Percy walked into the room just as everyone was getting ready to take their second round of potion so everyone was having a slight hangover again. Since my pain was something else completely, I wasn't in pain anymore. My body was no longer sore for some reason and I was basking in the comfort.

"What happened to all of you to need the pain reliever potion?" Percy yelled causing everyone with hangovers to grip their heads in agony.

"We have hangovers, you git, so shut your mouth." Bill snapped from the kitchen counter. He, like his parents, was white as a sheet. Tonks' hair was a dirty brown and grey while her skin stayed slightly pale, but not white. Mad-Eye was sagging in a chair looking dead; and Remus was pale and a little clammy. Charlie was the worst. His skin was white where his scars were, simply pale everywhere else, and he looked like he was going to be sick. His headache was also the strongest. He needed twice as much potion to be level with everyone else in the room.

"Percy, just be a little quieter dear, okay?" he looked pissed. Everyone downed their second round of potion and Charlie cradled his head again as the potion took its time kicking in for the enormous pain.

Percy's gaze flickered to me. "So, why aren't you taking any potion? Wasn't the party last night for you? Did you not drink anything?"

"Percy," Bill cut in, the potion working now, "She beat the record. The record now stands at 42 drinks. On top of that, she has no hangover, woke up before all of us and cleaned up the mess, and has been reading for I don't know how long. She looks amazing this morning and you are saying the dumbest things possible."

"Bill, it's okay, he wasn't here to know. It's not his fault that he had to work and miss the fun last night." Bell meowed and nuzzled into Charlie's leg. "Charlie, maybe you should get some more rest. It was, like, 5 A.M. by the time you got to sleep."

"I'm thinking about it. My hangover woke me and I couldn't fall back asleep because of It." he moaned as he stood, no doubt the room was spinning from under him. Bell, who had leapt to the table, made her way over to Severus' lap. He let her do as she wanted and stroked her calmly after she was settled.

I stood and helped steady Charlie, leading him out of the kitchen and up to our room. He fell to the bed without any control and groaned into the pillow. Getting a wet cloth, I sat on the bed next to him and rolled him over. I wiped his forehead with the cloth, trying to sooth his headache. His hand gripped my wrist, stopping any motion.

He pulled me down to him and kissed me. "Thank you for all of this." I stared down at him. Shaking my head, I smoothed his hair away from his face.

I kissed his forehead and stood. Stripping Charlie's bed and making it in clean sheets; I threw the sheets into a basket to be cleaned with my clothes and made my way to the door. "Sleep well, Charlie." I shut the door quietly and left him in peace. No one saw him the rest of the day and I spent it cleaning the sheets and clothes; reading with Severus and Remus in the library when I was waiting for it to finish the cycle it was on.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: It took you long enough.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: SORRY! ;_; I'll post another chapter to make it up to you. Later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, here you go. this is to make up for the late updates. J.K. still hasn't signed over her characters, so i still don't own them. ;_;**

Clumsy-Mutt: You are pathetic.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Shut it Mutt. Enjoy!**__

* * *

Chapter 11

It was calm after everyone left for school. Severus, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all gone from the headquarters; the twins were at their shop in Diagon Ally; and Mr. Weasley, who I had become very close within the small time I had with him, was back at the ministry with Percy all of the time. Charlie was debating on whether he wanted to go back to Romania; apparently he was studying dragons there. Mrs. Weasley was getting everything ready for us to return to the Burrow. Bill had left to go back to his own home to be with his wife the same time the others had gone back to school.

I sat with Bell while listening to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discuss whether or not Charlie should go back or not. They wanted him to be successful while Charlie was wondering if the final months were going to help him at all. I had moved to Hermione and Ginny's room after they had left so Charlie and I had our own rooms now. Bell was with me at all times of the day except when Charlie was sitting down somewhere.

"But it isn't even going to be anything new. I learned everything I can and I think it's time for me to get a job that pays a little better." Charlie argued.

"Let him be a failure, already. He was the worst one in school. Always going off to do other things and leaving something unfinished. He leaving halfway through only proves that Charlie is Charlie." I scowled at Percy sitting across the length of the long table.

I stood up from my seat and moved into the kitchen part of the room. If I had to listen to him then fine, but I was not going to look at him or be in the same room. Percy was always talking bad about his siblings because everyone was with Harry and not the Minister.

Bell sat on the counter as I fished out some ingredients to make a concoction. I had started to get into my old habit of mixing whatever I could find together in a bowl and eating it. Today's mixture was peanut butter, strawberry and plum preserves jam, and ripped up pieces of wheat bread. Not too odd, but not something you would see every day. Oh, and chocolate shavings, whipped cream, and three cherries on top.

Taking my bowl back to the table, I noticed the four Weasley's watching me. "I can leave if you would like. I'm just hungry."

"Dear, we just ate not too long ago, remember? You and Tonks were helping me clean it all up just before the boys got back." I looked confused for a second. "Hun, have you been feeling alright in the mornings?"

Oh God, I knew she was thinking I was pregnant. Actually, it was a good answer to what was going on. I was a week late for that time and Charlie and I had… shit. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I'm just hungry, that's all. Besides, I miss having this combo." Charlie seemed to be thinking rather hard at this point. Did he know what we were talking about even? God I hope not.

After some teeth pulling, we all, yes me too, talked Charlie into going back to Romania. The second I had the chance and Mrs. Weasley allowed it, I was out in the muggle world again with another disguise. Bell was in a small black bag and I was in the worst color in the world, pink. I made sure to keep it down to only the shirt, but still. A jean jacket and jeans of the same shade finished the look off. I walked into the drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. After paying for it, I shoved it into my bag with Bell and went to the nearest dinner. Not what I wanted exactly, but it would do. I ordered a quick meal and went into the bathroom to take the test. Three minutes after following the instructions, I was staring at my reflection with a stick reading the worst thing in my life at that time; positive. Bell nudged me back into reality and I threw everything away in the large trash can under a bunch of the paper towels. I washed my hands and walked back out to get my food.

It was really late by the time I walked into the HQ building. I couldn't hear anything nor could I see much in full focus. I skipped over going in to the kitchen to look for anyone to tell them I was in because Mr. Weasley was at work still, Percy would set me on a killing spree, and Mrs. Weasley would know in a matter of heartbeats.

My hand was on the cold door knob to my room when Mrs. Weasley called for me. She was running up the stairs to get to me. "Where have you been all day, Denim? We were worried about you." Mr. Weasley came up behind his wife in his coat. "What kept you out so long?"

I hesitated but managed to open my mouth. "I just lost track of time, Mrs. Weasley. I was thinking of going and talking a few things through with Severus. A lot has been on my mind and I just need to talk with him." I couldn't tell them.

Mrs. Weasley looked at me scrutinizing. "All right dear, get some rest and I'll send Professor Snape an owl. Goodnight dear." She had made an effort to make Professor Snape stand out. Did I piss her off because I wanted to talk to him instead? Did she not know he was my godfather? Did she guess that I was pregnant and think it was his? Or did she know it was Charlie's child I was now carrying?

They went on their way back downstairs and out of sight. I sighed and went to bed as soon as I could. My dreams were of yelling and hatred and heart stabbing.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Well, that's all for now. Later!**

Clumsy-Mutt: Okay, wow, i need more.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: I'm working on it. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Alright, this chapter is a bit shall i say unspecial. I have an idea for the prophecy a little; I just need to write it down. Anyways, I-**

Clumsy-Mutt: She doesn't own J.K.'s characters still.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *growls* _Mutt._**

Clumsy-Mutt: *gulps* Well it's true. I just love rubbing that in your face.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: You, out of this update. NOW!**

Clumsy-Mutt: *runs off and hides under covers*

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, please enjoy, and sorry for the blandness in this chapter.**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter 12**_

I woke next morning in a cold sweat and fear running up my spine in giant convulsing shivers. Shaking it off as well as I could, I got cleaned up the old fashioned muggle way and dressed in the first new outfit I wore in HQ. The black body fitting top with no sleeves thankfully didn't show anything like a pregnancy since my midriff showed and the dark colored camouflage cargo pants were very comfortable after staying cramped up in bed. It felt like I was staying stiff all night without moving a single inch.

The second I walked into the kitchen, I was hurried around and sent off with Tonks to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonks waved me off towards the dungeons; saying to simply follow his bellowing or ask the paintings for directions. She left to go talk with Professor Dumbledore as I went the way she said to go. The paintings did indeed help show me the way and I soon found myself standing in the back of Severus' Potions class.

I waited until he saw me and motioned for me or until the class was over with. I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the far side of the classroom with other people wearing similar clothes and red. On the closer side to myself, I saw that there were students that were wearing green instead of red and all looked to hate the other half of the class. Severus saw me right when he was getting ready to tell the class to do the potion themselves. He waved me forwards to him after setting them loose and actually gave me a hug in front of them.

"You seem to have a lot troubling you. What happened?" Thank you, he was straight to the point. Bad, he was not getting it out of me when those three were in the room. Nah-uh, no way, not happening, try again never.

I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear. "I have some good yet bad news and I'm not saying it in front of your class. Trust me; you'll prefer it that way." He looked at me with slight worry hidden behind annoyance. "It can wait until after your class. I just wanted to say hi and that I want to talk later. I'm going to go look at the grounds. I think I saw a lake on my way in here so I'll be on the shore, okay?"

"Alright, be careful of the giant squid, it's not food." He joked. I laughed a little and worked my way to the lake like I had said. I didn't know where Tonks was and finding Professor Dumbledore was out.

I waited for Severus to get done and come find me or send someone to find me since I was going to get lost otherwise. I watched the sun set over the water and thought of Charlie and how he was going to react to the news. How was Severus going to respond, or Charlie's family, or the others? My life went from iffy, to horrible, to great and amazing, to 'I'm scared shitless' in such a fast pace I wouldn't be surprised if I got whiplash from it all. What was I going to do about raising a child the way I lived? If I stayed in the wizard world, then I was going to be afraid for her because of the Dark Lord which I was supposed to kill; though no one is telling me how I'm supposed to do that. But, if I go back to the muggle world, then I'm sunk because she would starve to death and me along with her. Life was killing me off slow and painfully. Give me hope, take it away; that's what it was doing to me, I swear.

"Denim, what is wrong? Is everyone alright?" I sighed and turned to face my God-Father. God, he was now my God-Father. Was he going to flip when I told him he was about to have a 'God-Grandchild' soon too? I didn't even know if he truly wanted to deal with me yet. Was he going to be angry, or take it in stride? "Denim, answer me, what happened?"

"I'm pregnant." I flinched away from him without knowing it. I can't believe I said it. God, what was he going to do to me?

"So, you get to pay for it now. I was wondering whether or not you two would register a condom or not in the state you went up there in." I stared up at Severus. "Was that your first time?" I nodded shyly. I have sex for the first time when I'm 21, for one night only; I don't use a stupid condom; and get pregnant without being married. Oh, and I did it with a guy I had known for, oh, three days!

"What am I supposed to do? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to be super pissed at me. Charlie is going to flip. And his siblings and friends are going to go berserk over this. I'm not even married to him so who knows what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to do about the news alone, not to mention what to do with me. I can't just leave because I don't have the money for it and I can't just go back to the muggle world. The baby and I would both die. Oh, shit, I'm so dead. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bugged you with this. I interrupted your class and-" tears were starting to threaten my eyes and throat. I was choking on them.

"Wow, hold on right there. You did not interrupt my class. You are the talk of the school right now, but that's to be expected. Tonks says that Mrs. Weasley believes that you and I have something going on because of the informality; no, ignore it. You are not going to be kicked away by the Weasley's or by me for sure." I smiled and let a small sob out from my worked up emotions. "So, I gather I am, aside from Bell, the first to know of the news?"

"Yes; I was freaked out over it and froze when I had the chance to tell anyone. I just took the test yesterday about this time at a dinner. It was a muggle test so it was nice and simple, not potions to mix. I'm scared to tell anyone else so I came to you because you were the one that screamed need to tell right now." I pulled at my hair and screamed into my knees. "I want someone to help me figure this out, Daddy!"

I shot my head up and stared at Severus' stunned face. He seemed frozen. "I'm sorry; I have no idea where that came from." He raised his hand up to silence me.

"Denim, it's okay. If you want to call me that, then fine. I did say you could as long as it wasn't too weird." I grinned, shooting off the ground to wrap my arms around him. Some tears came out as I held on tightly to my God-Daddy. Yeah, it was going to stick. He held me softly as I let some of my fears out. "We should go in and get some dinner. Come on, Denim."

We walked with an arm wrapped around each other. We were having small talk as we walked into the Great Hall. I had barely had breakfast and skipped over lunch so I was famished. Everyone was watching as we walked the few steps from the side door by the teachers table to his seat which miraculously had another place set next to it. "Someone was planning ahead." We sat in our respected seats and dinner was served in a matter of minutes.

Halfway through my second plate, Severus was jumping from our normal small talk back to the 'what to do about the baby' news. "You need to tell Charlie eventually. Tonks can help you with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if we tell her here at school. I would wait on telling Ron and the other boys. Bill would be okay; he has a strong head. Other than that, don't worry about it. We can take this one step at a time, alright?"

"Alright, will do; after dinner I'll attack Tonks and then go from there." Severus took my right hand and squeezed it for reassurance. After dinner, I figured out that Severus and I was now a 'thing' in the eyes of the school. This was going to be great to fix.

"Before everyone turns in for the night, I would like to straighten something out real fast. Professor Snape and Denim Eydie seem to be the picture of a few new rumors going around." I looked down embarrassed. "To fill you in, Miss Eydie is Professor Snape's God-Child and has come to get some counseling. I will not stand for rumors of them as a couple fly around any longer. At that, I hope you sleep well."

"He doesn't waste time, does he? That helps with Tonks for now. Ron is probably having a headache."

"Come, we can talk to Tonks in Professor Dumbledore's office. It'll be okay, Denim." I smiled and nodded. Taking his arm, we walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. The second we reached the steps, I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to tell them but I knew I had to. It wasn't going to be too long until I started showing and that would mean even more hatred and lack of trust coming my way.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Hope it wasn't too bad. i wanted to build up Snape and Denim's relationship.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: I have my Internet back!**

Clumsy-Mutt: Don't hyperventilate.

**Cat-Gone-berserk: You know what, I'm so happy to have my Internet back that i don't care about your smart remarks at the moment.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Kill Joy.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Thank you, now, I know I don't have much at the moment. But! I do have my ideas straightened out a bit more. this is a bit slow like the last one, but I promise it is important. Enjoy!**

Clumsy-Mutt: She still doesn't own the HP characters.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Hush!**

Clumsy-Mutt: *snickers*

_**Chapter 13**_

The office was tense when Severus and I stepped through the door but a little more on the confused tense, not 'OMG, she and the potions professor have a thing going on' tense. Dumbledore motioned for me to sit in one of the provided chairs before the questioning started.

"What is going on between you two? What's with the secrets?" Tonks snapped.

"Tonks, ease down a bit. Now, Miss Eydie, if you would so kindly explain what is going on?"

I was nervous, I'll admit it. The Headmaster of Hogwarts scared me a little. Taking a deep breath, I started with the relationship with my step-father; explaining why I needed to talk to him and why we had become close. Tonks was much calmer with this information.

"But what did you need to talk to him about and couldn't tell us?"

With an encouraging nod from my God-Daddy, I blurted out the news. "I'm pregnant." Tonks and Dumbledore froze. I didn't know what to do. It was like I was on the death line, waiting to be shot or for someone to come running up to drag me to safety.

"Who," Tonks finally got out.

"Charlie; Tonks, please don't be mad." She shook her head and pulled me into a tight hug. "I didn't know what to do. When I found out, I was scared. What are the Weasley's going to think? And Charlie…"

"Denim, when did you find out?" Tonks slid in gently.

"Um… it was when Mrs. Weasley made the comment about my second lunch. They were trying to talk Charlie into going back to Romania for the rest of his dragon studies. It made me start thinking and I realized that I was a week late. I wasn't worried about the concoction I had made though. Once Charlie went back to Romania, I wanted to get out and use a muggle test. You know, yesterday? For some reason I knew that I was pregnant for sure when I suspected but I wanted confirmation and a false positive is the rarest thing in muggle history pretty much so there's no doubt in my mind right now." Tonks held me as I started to cry again. These damn tears were killing me.

Severus rubbed my back to calm the choking tears as Tonks held me trying to calm the now convulsing shakes. I was scared. There was no denying that. It wasn't long before a letter was sent to those back at HQ that Tonks and I were staying at the school over night. We were bunking in the room of requirements with a locking spell to keep other students out; you know, like Ron, Ginny, and the gang. Breakfast was brought to us the next morning to keep conflicts down to a minimum with the younger Weasley's. Severus came by to give me a quick hug goodbye and encouragement before heading off to his students.

"Are you ready to do this?" Tonks asked from the fireplace in the room of requirements. I nodded, nervous out of my mind. "They'll be mad, sure, but they aren't going to throw you out. I won't let them, okay?" Smiling, we both 'floo' back to HQ. Stepping out of the fire place after Tonks, I came face to face with three Weasley's.

"Dear, I'm sorry I thought you and Severus had a thing going on. I know you suspected that I thought something like that. I could tell it by your face." Mrs. Weasley stated right off the git-go. I couldn't smile properly. I tried, but it felt so fake and shaky. "Denim, what's wrong?"

"I think we should go into the kitchen and sit down before we get into that. Denim," Tonks led me into the kitchen and sat me down in one of the chairs; sitting down in a protective manner next to me just for good measure. Once everyone was seated, my blood started running cold. "Percy, I would be very quiet if were you. If you think you can't, then leave."

"Don't order me around." He snapped. The basket on the table rocked a little. Squeezing my nails into my palms, the basket settled again on the table. Mrs. Weasley ordered Percy out of the room for safety purposes. "Try some anger management classes." he muttered on his way out. A glass shattered on the counter.

"Percy, out!" he scrambled. "Denim, calm down, deep breathes." Tonks was walking me slowly down from my anger. I didn't know why I was so touchy all of a sudden. He was getting even further under my skin; like he was… being used.

"There's something wrong with him." I said slowly.

"Now Percy is just a little-"

"No," I interjected. "No, I mean that there's something about him that is drawing my anger out in a certain manner. Percy!" I jumped out of my seat and ran after him. Percy came out and sneered at me. I grabbed his hand and felt my anger flowing to fight him; right to my hand. I felt myself leave and found a room filled with black robed men. All of them had a mask and hood but one.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: There you go. LIke i said, not all that major, but still. next chapter has some more power insight for Denim, promise. Later!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, I figured out how to bring Vlodemort in and hopfuly this will make sense. enjoy!**

Clumsy-Mutt: Disclaimer!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: MUTT!**

Clumsy-Mutt: What? I'll sick...um... someone on you.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: uh-huh, right. Anyways... i only own Denim, not the Harry Potter clan.**

**_

* * *

__Chapter 14_**

"So, Percy is drawing on her power little by little. Good." The man without a hood hissed.

"Lord, he is drawing, but there's something wrong," one said.

"What is it?" the snake like one snapped.

"She's isn't draining. He draws it but it never diminishes. It's like an endless pool. Perhaps the Weasley isn't doing it right?" The hooded one was scared, but still confident.

I suddenly just knew who it was. I was watching Lord Voldemort as he spoke with his followers. "He Weasley isn't doing his job. Using him might not have been the best idea. We could switch to another; one more suitable for the job."

"Impossible, anyone else would be able to find the link. They all learned how to block by that damn Dumbledore." That was what I wanted to know. I concentrated and found a link inside Percy's mind and pretended I was cutting it with scissors. It snapped. I drew out of the room, pulling Percy with me as fast as possible.

The two of us dropped into the hall of HQ, shocked. Percy just stared at me. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Voldemort, he had a link on you to draw my power. They used anger to draw it because it seemed to work the best. He's after me, and he used you as a middle man to get to my magic." he shivered.

"Thanks, denim, and sorry for what's been going on. I'll admit, I'm not happy about you invading our family without a reason to be here. Also, my allegiance is with the minister, not Harry alone."

"That's okay, Percy, I get it a little. I'll say now you'll probably be a little unhappy with me in a few minutes, but we need to get the frays out of your mind, just in case. Did you see…?"

"Yeah, I saw. I believe you guys now; but what about the minister?"

I shrugged and we both walked into the kitchen where everyone was worrying over what the hell had happened. Percy and I explained everything to the best of our knowledge and Mr. Weasley sent an owl immediately to Dumbledore. Tonks and I went back into Percy's mind and together we un-knotted the link from him and followed it to me. When we were done, Tonks was surprised I could go into my own mind to help unknot the tie on me.

Percy was the first to ask about what I needed to say after all was put to straight. "Promise to take it a little calm. You know no exploding or wisecracks yet. Just in case." He nodded and everyone took a seat at the table; Tonks standing behind me like a bodyguard. "I… I'm pregnant." I shied out. Percy was first to respond.

"That one's hard not to comment on."

"Thanks, Percy."

"With Charlie?" I nodded and he had to bite his fist to keep from saying anything more. I made a face and sent him laughing. "Way to go, bro." he slipped out between laughs.

"Percy, this is serious."

"What? I'm going to be an uncle. Besides, think about it. She had to have suspected while Charlie was still here. She let him go back to Romania meaning only two things. She hates him, or she loves him."

That made the future grandparents think. I was ready to run when two hands on my shoulders stopped me. "Percy has a good point, why did you let him go when you suspected, Denim?" Damn.

"Denim, he deserves to know about this." Mr. Weasley said carefully. He was still catching up to the rest of them if I went by his facial expressions.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I know he deserves to know, but I wasn't sure at the time. I didn't want to worry anyone or throw Charlie into a downward spiral. He needs to finish his studies first. Percy said it himself, he never finishes anything. He needs to finish this. Besides, if I wasn't pregnant, then he would have been stressed over nothing and might have quit anyway. I can handle this, I know I can."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look of understanding. "Dear, you may be able to, but that doesn't mean you have to. Charlie should know about this. I understand where you're coming from, but,"

"No, he won't know until he comes back. I know you are his family, but I think he would just quit and come back. I won't take that. I'll go back to that stupid subway before that happens. It will hurt me but I'll do whatever I can to keep him at his studies and that's final." No one said a word. Deciding to leave the discussion at that, we all moved on to make dinner and figure out when exactly Charlie and everyone would be getting back to the Burrow; including themselves.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: I hope you enjoyed! Later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Hey, I'm sorry that this took me forever to get posted. I've had this chapter done for a while, I just never got around to putting it up on here. Family, friends, ****and college kept me a bit preoccupied.**

Clumsy-Mutt: A bit?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Oh hush! I had to help clean your room a couple times, which took up a good solid week end per.**

Clumsy-Mutt: **mutters **It wasn't that bad.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: we were able to burry your dog in paper...**

Clumsy-Mutt: Okay, okay. anyways, like all the other chapters, she doesn't own any of this.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Question, we're on _Fan_Fiction... doesn't that kind of say it for itself that this isn't mine?**

Clumsy-Mutt: Good point.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Well, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I didn't have to worry much about the pregnancy very much over the few months back at the Burrow. Percy stayed 'Voldemort influence' free. Mrs. Weasley informed Ginny and Hermione of the pregnancy so they could help hide it from the boys and support me if things got out of hand at the end of the year.

It was a comforting life considering everything that was expected of me. Harry had been communicating with me through daily owls about Percy. We both were discussing how to take down Voldemort and how to decipher the prophecies. It wasn't anything extremely fun, but it was important and something to do other than lose my head over the baby and the end of the year.

I found out that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had found all but two of the objects Voldemort used to come back to the living world. The final battle was getting closer and we were still working on how to solve the prophecy problem. We had a general idea but we needed to work on it. I needed to see inside his mind to see if there was a hidden link like in Percy's mind but then we figured Harry would have known about it.

I was sitting in my room, petting Bell who was curled up next to me on the bed as I ran ideas through my head. That's when I got the idea. Grabbing a quill and piece of parchment, I started writing out the latest idea. Blowing on the ink to dry it, I ran down the large staircase as fast as I could without chancing a fall and skidded into the kitchen with a huge grin on my face.

"Denim, slow down; think of the baby." I just kept smiling as I reached for the owl and tied on the letter. "Another letter; who is it that you keep sending letters too? Is it Charlie?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I've been talking with Harry. We've been discussing the prophecies and how to overcome them. I think I figured it out but I want to run it by Harry first. I was going to send Charlie a letter again too, but at this point I can't ask him anything that won't cause curiosity. I've figured everything out from hanging out here. The rest of the things that come to mind are things I need to either be with him personally to find out or will give me away. Then he'll be mad and I don't want that to happen through a letter." I sat down at the table and watched the woman work around the kitchen. "How long do we have left, Mrs. Weasley?"

"If you call me that one more time, I'm going to send you to your room for the rest of the day." I smiled, knowing that she would indeed do it. "He'll be back the same day as the others. Don't worry dear, we can all gang up on the boys and we'll take them down together. Now, if you'll separate these eggs, I think dinner will be down in no time. How's the baby today?"

"Fine; there's not too much kicking yet which I'm very thankful for, just the occasional shift. I really hate morning the sickness though. How long does it last?"

"With you, who knows? I don't really remember how it was entirely. Going through it 7 times and every time different, I try to forget it. Have you been thinking of possible names yet?"

"That's been ongoing. Ginny and Hermione have been sending me random letters with name ideas and other things. I want to talk it over with Charlie, but that's out. I have no idea what to do Mrs. Wea- I mean Mom." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me as we sat a discussed what we thought reactions would be like once people finally knew.

Mr. Weasley and Percy got home an hour later and the four of us sat down to eat. Percy gave his usual 'you look bigger today' bit earning himself a smack to the back of the head from his mom and a glare from me. We were all finishing up the after dinner clean up when the front door slammed open to Bill and Flur, his wife, both in a panic.

"Bill, what happened? Come sit dear's." both of them rounding into the kitchen, Flur saw me and exclaimed with surprised joy. We had met very shortly while we were at HQ but we had hit it off perfectly.

She looked from my face to my stomach and then back up to look me square in the eyes. "No fair; he's only the second oldest. I wanted to give the first grandchild." Bill spun around the corner to stare at what was going on. The sight of him going white and his eyes widening into dinner plates was the most amusing thing; too bad the circumstances were totally off.

"Denim; are you pregnant?" I sighed and lead them both back into the living room to sit down and sort everything out. "How did you… when… who is?"

"You know how, when we were all drunk for my 21st, and you know who." Bill was still staring at my stomach and I was getting mad and overly defensive. The throw blanket draped across the back of his chair flung over his head preventing him from staring.

"Bill, the news we came here for."

"Duh, the dark lord is making his final stand." Everyone finally ignored my current situation. "He's heading towards the school now. Harry and the rest of the student order are on their way there already. We haven't told the twins yet and we need to send word to Tonks and Remus still."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley should go get Tonks and Remus; Percy and Bill can get to the school after picking up the twins. We'll need all the help we can get and the more we have at the school right off the better. Flur and I will go straight there."

"Oh, no you will not! You are staying here where it's safe and that's final. Besides, I told you I would send you to your room for the rest of the day if you call me Mrs. Weasley one more time." The two women stared, one mother and one soon to be, and both realized that there was more behind what they were saying then the actual verbal words. "Can you really do it?"

"Yes, and you know that this is more important. I'm sorry and right now I know where you're coming from, but I have to do this. Just in case Charlie doesn't figure it out and this doesn't work out; don't tell him or anyone else who don't know. It would kill them. Please Mom, do this for me; all of you."

"You've got my word, Denim. You're right and it would kill Charlie if he found out."

"Thanks Bill; Flur?"

"Of course, Denim, you should know you don't have to ask me. This is something you should tell him and no one else." The two girls smiled at each other. "Come on Bill, we should get going. The Dark Lord doesn't wait for anyone."

The Weasley parents stood together across from Denim and Flur as Percy and Bill left. "I'm sorry, but I think this is the only way that we can beat him. Let's go, Flur. I need to talk with Harry before shit hits the fan." The two girls left after hugs were exchanged quickly. They didn't know, however, that they wouldn't get to the school in time to plan before the attack.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: Huh, more?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Yeah yeah, I know. I put up the next chapter too to make up for everything.**

Clumsy-Mutt: Good. I'm going to go read it.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, you do that. Hope you liked!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, Mutt's already in there reading so this will be nice and quick. No, I do _not_ own the characters besides Denim. I apolojize again for taking so long in getting these up. Enjoy!**

Clumsy-Mutt: SHUSHY!

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *sigh***

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Chapter 16

When Denim and Flur arrived, Death Eaters were everywhere. They could hear spells being shouted all around them, see their family and friends fighting and some falling. Flur ran to join as Denim carefully wound around fights and hiding places to find Harry. She didn't know everyone like Flur and the others did. She knew the Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, and the main build of the Order. That didn't include all of the students that were out there fighting. She didn't know the Death Eaters. She didn't know the teachers aside from the simple run across those few months back.

It didn't take her long to find Ron, fighting alongside another boy against some crazy looking woman with blonde hair. She waved her hand and sent the woman flying back into another Death Eater battling against Moody.

"Ron, where's Harry? I need to get to him." Ron blinked at her a moment too long and she had to pull him down so he didn't get hit by a stun spell. "Ron, wake up and pay attention, damn it! I need to find Harry!"

"He's up there… are you?"

Denim didn't wait for it to register for him. There was a war going on and Ron would figure it out sooner or later. Charming a waterfall over his head, she ran and dodged her way up to where Harry was supposedly fighting. And Ron's directions didn't disappoint. Standing not too far away was Harry facing off against one Death Eater she knew by accident. The blonde that had caused her to get wet, brought into the magical world, and find herself here, pregnant with Charlie Wesley's baby, in the middle of a war ground.

"Oh, look what we have here; a pregnant back-up. I'm so afraid."

"You should be. Pregnant women are always more protective and I just happen to have an extra kick." Denim took out her wand and sent him flying with a coma curse she had been messing with. Easy to undo, if you knew how the knot worked. Harry had spun around by this time and was, again, staring at her stomach. "Boys…" she muttered under her breath.

Lucky for him, he knew how to move on and focus on the task at hand; points for him. "Why are you here? You should go somewhere safe."

"I figured it out, Harry. Just like with Percy, only I make a temporary, I guess horcrux. It's hard to explain. I can take everything that is you and block it from the world. Then, kill yourself. I'll have your real self that's not his stupid crutch and when I release you, he'll be the only one left. All you'll have to do is kill him." Denim watched realization dawn on his face.

"One cannot survive without the other. If I die, then he can't survive another kill shot. You'll basically be my version of a horcrux."

"Yeah, kind of; I don't know what else to call it."

"Brilliant!" An explosion next to them startled them back to their surroundings. "Get down!" Denim slid behind a boulder before another blast kicked up dirt and rocks to shower down on her. She formed a shield and frantically searched for Harry. She needed to make the bubble in his mind before he could finish off the last piece.

"Harry!"

"Denim?" that was not Harry. Charlie, he was here? "Denim, where are you? Damn it, DENIM?"

"Charlie, get down, I need to get to Harry." She could see him making his way towards her but he soon was intercepted by another Death Eater. Harry fell down in front of her, startling her from Charlie's fight for a moment. Turning back quickly, she sent a spell to take down the man before he could hurt Charlie further.

"Quick, before something else happens."

"Okay, just a warning though, this might make me dizzy but hopefully I won't pass out. I'm not 100 percent sure on it."

"WHAT?" She ignored his outburst and quickly did the spell. "Okay, go. Fight Voldemort and let him hit you with the killing curse. Everyone will be stunned into stopping and he'll get a big head and put down his guard. That's when I'll let you wake up and you can kill him. Sound good?"

He glared at her. "I like my warnings earlier on than this. Charlie's gonna kill me if something happens to you because of this."

"I'll be fine and I have the girls on my side. Just tell them I forced you to do it." Harry rolled his eyes and they shared a hug, just in case. "Go die, you little brat."

"And I thought you didn't like me." Harry stood and called for Voldemort to show his face; taunting him, insulting him, anything to get the old snake's attention. When Nagini tried to sneak up on him, Denim jumped out and started to fry the damn thing. It finally came down to her using the killing curse when his poison fangs were about to bite her in the stomach.

"That was close, wasn't it my dear?" Denim froze up as Voldemort grabbed her by the throat and forced her wand away from her. "So Harry, what will it be? All of your friends, or just you? I'll start with this little mud-blood here. The baby would learn a lot through Crucio, don't you think?" As his words left his mouth, pain seared through Denim's body. The damn snake was going to curse her to get into Harry's head; super.

"Denim! Stop it, let her go!" Charlie was running up the hill as fast as he could. Everyone that wasn't fighting was moving up to try and help. Unfortunately, some of them were intercepted. Charlie was hit with a spell that tore into his leg and stopped him from getting to Denim's side without help.

Harry stepped closer to them and stretched out his arms in surrender. Everyone was shocked when he fell, dead, with Voldemort's wand poised in front of him. "HARRY!" screams from Ginny, Hermione, everyone that had grown to love him that weren't shocked silent, but rather shocked into sorrow. Denim had to force her thoughts into working order again as she wound her mind and magic away from her body in one long line to try and touch him. She couldn't make the distance with the pain pounding in her head.

Voldemort threw her down a foot away from his body, sending another Crucio through her. "So, how does it feel to know all your hope is gone now?" The stream of pain ended but the aftermath coursed through her veins. She had to touch him. Just one touch and she could do it. She concentrated on her magic one more time, reaching her hand out to touch his face, his scar. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"No… you don't know… what I… can do." She snapped as her fingertips finally smoothed over Harry's forehead. At the contact, her magic flowed through him and dissipated the block on his soul that was untainted by Voldemort. Harry's eyes snapped open as hers fluttered shut. Denim had finally done all she could do.

Harry could see her next to him, but he needed to end things before he lost the surprise element. His wand came up, pointed, and he watched the green light shoot out and hit the man that had haunted his every dream. No one could figure out what had happened. It had all been so fast and yet so slow.

The Dark Lord's body fell to the ground, dead; no longer able to be revived. It took them all a minute for the realization to sink in. He was gone, dead forever. The silence rang in their ears until Charlie, who had to limp up the hill between the twins, cried out Denim's name. Harry finally shook out of his frozen shock to lean down and check on her. It was all going so quickly. The twins managed to get Charlie level with Harry and Denim and Charlie forced them to drop him down next to her.

Pulling her to lay her head on his lap, ignoring the hole in his leg, Charlie pet her hair muttering to her to wake up. It wasn't until Severus picked her up and the twins helped haul him up to take them into the Hospital Wing that everyone started to move around and come out of their shocked states. Mrs. Weasley rushed to Severus' side before they could get even a few steps away and checked to make sure the girl was breathing and not harmed too badly.

When she saw that her figurative daughter was breathing and was going to make it at least for now, she waved her hands at Severus and followed him to the hospital wing after checking on her other children quickly. Everyone was quickly celebrating and moving in their own speed in gathering the Death Eaters and descending down the hills to find their own medical attention.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Well, I don't know how long it will take to finish this up, but there's a couple chapters of new material. Hope you liked!**

Clumsy-Mutt: You could have made it a bit longer you know...

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: I know that Mutt, and when i finish this whole thing up, I'll go back and fatten it all up a bit more. Now chill. Bye ya'll!**


End file.
